Automotive vehicles have undergone significant safety improvements over the last few decades and new innovations are continually introduced into the market. Some notable improvements include blind spot monitoring and warning systems, lane tracking, collision avoidance systems, and night vision capabilities.
Much innovation in safety is focused on responding to or managing external conditions and/or third parties, but certain emerging technologies are beginning to address safety concerns that are more driver-centric. For instance, some systems do not allow a driver to set GPS navigation parameters while driving. Some systems track driver fatigue by detecting steering irregularities and/or evaluating the alertness of the driver. While these developments continue to enhance public safety and improve the driving experience, more innovation in driver safety is needed.